


With eyes wide open

by 100x100karen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100x100karen/pseuds/100x100karen
Summary: Oh daaaamn.I'm in an endless emotion pit with these guys...or SnK, actually.Levi is bae. Erwin is the hottest man of humanity.Enjoy.





	With eyes wide open

"You always did the right thing."  
"No, I did not. We talked about it so many times, but you sill don't want to understand."  
Levi was sitting in Erwin room, the captain was awake from about two hours and he was still confused, but Levi could not let him stay alone. The right arm lost in battle, his blank face, the grown beard and messy hair. But his face did not left a single emotion out, just that crooked smile when he listened Connie's and Hanji's story.  
"Stay in bed, I'll go take you something to eat."  
He stood up and got to the door, when Erwin called him.  
"Corporal Levi."  
The man turned, leaving the handle.  
"Thank you."  
Levi got out, without giving weight to those words, said so lightly.  
Erwin was watching outside the window, the sun filtrating through the cotton tent. Levi got back inside the room holding a large serving plate.  
"Here, the cook said he saved the best piece for you."  
A big steak and vegetables, along with white bread and a glass of fine wine. The corporal handled it to the captain.  
"That is too much for a man without an arm."  
"Just eat."  
Levi sat again, watching the other man eating.  
"What's the situation?"  
"You where injuried. Rest and don't think I'll let you go out so soon. Also, you listened Commander Pixis, Hanji and Connie right when you awoke. Now please, rest a little more."  
Erwin smiled.  
"Prisoner of my own corporal..."  
"No, just a patient right now. You will not go out until you've completely healed."  
He ate calmly his vegetables, then the steak's turn came. He struggled with the fork, looking at the knife and the void left by his arm. Levi immediately got up to help him cut it, but the second he took the plate, Erwin swinged his arm and let the plate fall on the floor. All the food and wine scattered with pieces of glass and ceramic.  
"DON'T HELP ME."  
"You should have eaten that, not let it on the floor."  
"I'm unuseful, without my arm! Do you understand?"  
"I just see my captain being an asshole and wasting food. Do you remember in what state we live?"  
Levi pointed his finger to Erwin's nose.  
"You're important, you're the person behind every success against the titans. And I don't care about what you think."  
Erwin was surprised, but also sorry now that he thinked about it.  
"I'll go take you some soup and you'll eat it. Or I'll force it into your mouth, you need to be strong for the future of humanity."  
Levi got out again, a servant came and clean the mess made by the captain, then the corporal returned to Erwin, standing at the window.  
"How do you feel?"  
"It's like... My arm is there... It's called 'ghost limb'."  
He raised the remains of the right arm and pointed it to Levi.  
"What are you trying to do?"  
"I'm caressing you, but obviously you can't feel it."  
Levi looked at Erwin straight in the eyes, while getting more close to him. Erwin raised the left arm and reached Levi's face, caressing it lightly. Levi had a deep shiver on his back. He got more close, almost touching Erwin's lips with his.  
"I wish I could touch things properly. I feel sick, a burden."  
"Again with this story?"  
The corporal got back, while the captain sat on his bed.  
"Eat now."  
The captain ate all his soup, then left the plate on the chair.  
"Tomorrow I'd like to go to Wall Rose"  
"Doing what?"  
"I want to think about our next move."  
"Got it. You're strong enough to ride a horse. But I'll come with you."  
"Fine."  
Levi sat by his side.  
"You're a great man."  
Erwin again raised his banded limb.  
"Not so great."  
"I know you always fought for truth. Why?"  
"I thought you were smarter, corporal."  
"I got my own hypothesis, but I want to know the reason."  
"I fought for what I believed. After all the training, the battles, the losses... I wished the end was near for the titans. But every day that passes is a new discovery. Infiltrated titans, a titan itself that fights other titans and now Connie's village and new kind of titans... I feel the ending is so far away for humanity."  
"I know. At some point I thought I was having a nightmare."  
"But it's not. Maybe there is a reason why I'm still alive."  
"I suppose."  
"Levi..."  
Erwin got close to his face.  
"I want you to know that I trust you completely. Please, close the door."  
Corporal executed the order.  
"Sit next to me again."  
"You're creeping me out, captain."  
"I want to have something from you. Because the end might be near, at least for me."  
"I got it. Don't talk anymore. That is not a thing I can do."  
"You think I am just playing with you? It's a damn order, Levi."  
The corporal had flames in his eyes when he turned to Erwin again. He pulled him from the shirt and hit his head on Erwin's nose.  
"You cannot order me things like this."  
Captain's nose started to bleed, while his face was surprised and scared at the same time. You can't joke with corporal Levi without risking.  
"I am no puppet. I won't do it because I'm obeying."  
Levi kissed Erwin lips, covering himself in blood.  
"I do this because I respect you. I do it because I love you."  
Erwin pulled Levi's hair a little, while corporal was pushing him on the bed to lay on his back.  
"Levi, be nice to me."  
"You can order me to take my clothes off, but I'll never let you order me how to have sex."  
Levi took off his clothes one by one, helped by Erwin's only hand left. He caressed the pale skin of Levi chest, while corporal was taking off is chemise.  
"I'm not as kind as you think, Levi."  
"The only thing I know for sure about you is that you're crazy. Now shut up and take that pajama off."  
Levi finally loosened his belt and took off his pants. Today he was dressed as a normal man, somebody out of the militars. A chemise and a jacket on the top, a pair of plain trousers for the bottom.  
Erwin dislaced his last button and his body was perfect. The pajama's shirt revealed his abdominals muscles, strong and his skin was scratched by the 3d gear use. Levi too, his pale and thin body was covered in scratches and scars. Erwin looked at him as a God, descended from heavens.  
"Don't look at me that way, fucker."  
"I'm still your superior."  
"I don't give a damn shit, captain."  
Levi mocked him.  
"You said you respect me. Did you change your mind?"  
"Do you not know me enough?"  
Levi took his hand and placed it right on his body.  
"I am real, you are real. Forget everything else and leave space to pleasure."  
Erwin tried to talk, but Levi kissed him again. He was looking down to the captain, he wiped the blood from his face with his arm and begun to caress Erwin's body.  
"You are mine..."  
He caressed captain's chest, abdominals, then he get lower and lower.  
"And I am yours."  
With his firm hand he took captain's penis and started to shake it slowly. Erwin let his breath flow and follow Levi's movements. Levi placed Erwin's hand on his hip, captain got to sit and started caressing corporal's back. He reached his butt and followed the curves of the body, to the orifice. He massaged it, placing his fingers right on the entrance in circular motions. Levi moaned, then smiled at Erwin. The captain pushed his middle finger inside the other man, as corporal's body was getting harder and hotter. Levi got on his knees, licking and sucking Erwin's hard flesh from the end to the tip and back. The captain's eyes rolled blank, while pleasure was pervading his entire body. Levi sat on Erwin's knees, looking at him straight in the eyes, running a hand into captain's hair. He pulled them a little, while moving upon captain's . He directed Erwin's cock onto him, slowly sitting on him, breathing heavily. Erwin was pushing and pulling himself into Levi. Corporal was getting used to this movements, when captain got up on his arm and turned Levi, letting him lay on his back.  
He pushed himself again inside corporal, while him moaned. Erwin kissed him forcefully, leaving him air just for a second. Their body were hot as if they where about to melt into eachother.  
"Let me feel your strenght, captain"  
Erwin smiled, while giving him some strong pushes.  
Levi shrinked his fingernails into Erwin's back, then pulled them along his back. Then he wishpered.  
"More."  
Erwin let out a few moan while pushing the last strenght he had into Levi. They stopped, feeling eachother's pulsations. The captain almost passed out, but Levi looked at him in the eyes.  
"We are alive another day, Erwin."  
"We indeed are, Levi."  
The kissed, then Levi cleaned Erwin's face from the blood.  
"What about a little shave, Captain?"  
"Ah, my beard has grown wild. Thank you."  
Erwin took his chemise but Levi got it from his hands and tossed it away.  
"It is time you wear something proper."  
The corporal took Erwin's and and pulled him into the bath room. Then he placed the chair, previously in the room, in front of the big mirror.  
"Sit there, I will shave you."  
"Don't cut me."  
Levi was preparing the razor, some warm water, a towel and the shaving cream.  
"You're not a titan, I'll be careful."  
Erwin smiled, then Levi shaved him slowly and accurately. In the silence of the room, there was something that calmed the captain. Probably the presence of the corporal himself. After this thought, Erwin lifted his arm and placed his hand right on Levi's back.  
"Don't move."  
The corporal finished shaving the captain and cleaned his face.  
"Now, here's a proper captain's face."  
"Was I that ugly with the beard?"  
"You're a handsome looking man, beard or not."  
"That is a compliment, corporal... You're letting your gentle part out."  
"Ah, shut up."  
Erwin laughed a little while Levi was cleaning the sink.  
"Let's have a shower together."  
He opened the warm water handle and stood up into the bathtub.  
"I'll wait on the bed."  
"No, come here."  
Erwin then reached him. The warm water flowing on their bodies and the scent of the soap. They washed their own bodies, then Levi turned to Erwin and rubbed the soap on his furry chest.  
Levi looked him in the eyes, stroking his chest with the sponge.  
Erwin washed himself, closed the handle of the water and pushed Levi to the wall, glancing at him.  
"I love you."  
Levi smiled.  
"I love you too, Captain Erwin Smith."  
The other man laughed, then they kissed deeply. Erwin's tongue massaging Levi's, but the corporal bit him a little.  
"You're the fire I need in my life, Levi..."  
They kissed again, heavy breath and violent touches. The captain looked at him, stroking Levi's penis calmly. Corporal placed a hand on Erwin's head and pushed him down. On his knees, the captain licked the skin.  
"I'm not a gentleman, you should know it by now, corporal."  
Levi pulled Erwin's hair and pushed his penis straight into the man's mouth. Erwin moaned, while sucking the other man.  
"Suck it properly, captain."  
Erwin stopped and jerked him with his hand.  
"Don't order me what to do. I'm your superior."  
"I don't care."  
Levi forced Erwin back on the wall.  
"I'll make you bleed again if you talk to me like that. I am not under your orders when we're naked. We're equals."  
"Such a disrespectful man..."  
Levi kissed Erwin violently, pushing him on the cold surface of the wall. The captain jerked him until he came, as a liberation, while kissing eachother over and over again. The moans of Levi suffocated by Erwin's lips.  
"Now I'll finish washing myself, wait for me."  
"At your orders, corporal."  
Erwin got out of the bathtub and watched his reflection in the mirror. He glanced at his own naked body for as long as Levi was under the water. He was perfect. His muscles were well trained, his hair blonde like gold, his eyes blue as aquamarine. His body was like a statue, made of bones and flesh. The corporal reached Erwin.  
"I miss my arm, I wish I could've decided what to lost."  
"You could have lost your life."  
"All the people I got killed... Including your friends..."  
"Don't talk about them."  
"I know. I meant that an arm it's not a proper repayment for all those lives."  
Levi passed behing him, looking at the reflection of the captain from the side of his lost arm.  
"Here. Replace your arm with me."  
"It's not the same, you know it."  
"I do, but would you stop complaining if I act as useful as your right hand?"  
"You're the worst at consoling people."  
"Think about it..."  
Levi stepped in front of Erwin and hugged his hips.  
"If you can't do something alone, you'll have to ask and explain what do you want precisely. But if it's me to do the work of your right arm, I will anticipate your every movement."  
Erwin looked at him straight in the eyes, then caressed his wet face.  
"Then I'll let you help me."  
"Mine was not a question."  
"I'm more and more surprised by you, Levi."  
"I have emotions like anybody else."  
"And you love me to the point of having a shower with me? Helping me dress up? Giving eachother deep pleasure? Cutting my steak and shave my face? Everyday?"  
"Only if you do not order me around as a slave. I'll help you with everything without you saying a word."  
Erwin smiled, then bended his back to reach Levi's forehead with his lips. But the corporal was fastest and placed his hand right under his chin, squeezing his cheeks.  
"I'm not a child."  
Levi raised himself on his feet and kissed Erwin's lips, letting him embrace his thin body.  
"Now let's dress up, people want to know if you're alive and healed. The last victory of mankind."  
Erwin smiled, but sadness was deep on his eyes.  
Levi got to Erwin's wardrobe an took out his uniform, washed and scented of soap. He raised the chemise, ready to be worn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Search me on tumblr too, "100x100karen" or "anothergirlwannabeartist"
> 
> Luv ya all <3


End file.
